1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices, and, more particularly, to a deep muscle stimulator device to increase muscle metabolism, increase the lactic acid cycle and to relieve pain.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of a vibrating massage-type devices are known for use on different portions of a person""s body, to help relieve stress, or tightened muscles. However, the known devices either do not vibrate at high enough speeds and/or do not provide sufficient force to reach deep muscle tissues.
Much of muscle pain stems from various conditions, caused by overstressing or over using muscles. These include strain, lactic acid build-up, scar tissue build-up, etc. The known prior art devices do not reach deep enough into the muscle tissues to provide the necessary relief for many persons. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a deep muscle stimulator, such as the present invention, which uses percussion and mechanical vibrations that reach deep into the muscle tissue, to stimulate proprioceptive functions.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide an improved muscle stimulation device. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved deep muscle stimulation device, which provides deep muscle tissue with kinetic forms of percussion. It is another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved deep muscle stimulation device, which provides deep muscle tissue with concussion vibration to provide improved benefits for patients. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved deep muscle stimulation device which provides increased circulation, increased performance, reduced pain, accelerated rehabilitation from injury, breakup of muscular scar tissue, reduced lactic acid build-up, increased flexibility, endurance and speed, and increased lymphatic flow. And, it is still another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved deep muscle stimulation device, which concentrates on general and/or local muscle spasms, to increase muscle metabolism and thereby increase the lactic acid cycle to thereby relieve pain.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a deep muscle stimulation device having a body, which includes a holding portion with an electric motor held therein, and wherein the electric motor includes a rotating central arbor, which is coupled to a device for changing the rotational movement of the electric motor into reciprocating motion. And, wherein the motion-converting device is connected via a plurality of elements to a hollow movable head having a number of ingredients therein to apply pressure against selected portions of a patient""s body, to thereby provide therapeutic results to the patient.